Dans Un Autre Monde
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILERS 7x24! Difficile de faire un résumé sans spoiler quelqu'un. Je dirais simplement que c'est GSR, et que c'est angoissant


* * *

** ATTENTION ! GROS SPOILERS POUR LE FINAL DE LA SAISON 7 !!!!!**

* * *

**N/A** : Alors voilou, j'ai écrit cette fic le mois dernier en anglais, en me basant sur les spoilers du **7x24**, dans une tentative désespérée de me défrustrer. Comme je vous adore, je l'ai traduite en français, rien que pour vous :)) 

Pour toutes celles qui lisent 'Les Larmes de l'Ange', je préviens que je me suis légèrement auto-plagié lool (où va le monde :p). C'est simplement qu'il y avait un passage de mon chapitre 14 en cours d'écriture que j'aimais beaucoup et qui rentrait très bien dans cette fic, et que ça me frustrait comme pas possible qu'il y ait toujours cette barrière de langues, BREF, c'est que 5 lignes, mais c'est pour expliquer l'impression de déjà vu :p

J'espère que vous aimerez !! Je suis toujours aussi folle de vos reviews :)

**Genre** : Angoisse et Romance

**Pairing **: GSR

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

* * *

**Dans Un Autre Monde**

* * *

Chaude. 

Elle était chaude.

Encore plongé dans l'état confus qui séparait le rêve de la réalité, il avait encore cette étrange impression d'être en train de flotter. Etrange, oui, mais pas totalement désagréable, pour être honnête. Il n'aurait pu faire la différence entre ce qui existait vraiment, et ce qui n'était qu'un reste de son rêve, et il s'en fichait.

Mais la première sensation _réelle_ qui l'avait traversé, ce jour là, avait été la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Sensation qui était très loin d'être nouvelle, mais qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'apprécier.

_Mon dieu, laissez-le apprécier encore une fois sa chaleur._

Oui, il avait eu conscience de la présence de son corps, alors qu'elle était blottie contre lui, son dos accolé à sa poitrine.

Mais… Avait-il réellement savouré ce moment ?

Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir mémorisé plus profondément. Même s'il avait l'impression de se souvenir du moindre détail, il savait qu'il aurait pu mieux faire.

_Il aurait pu mieux faire._

Mais il se souvenait…

Le bras qu'il avait glissé autour de sa taille, la paume de sa main droite qu'il avait simplement posée sur son ventre.

Le pied qu'elle avait doucement remué, presque inconsciemment, frottant ses orteils froids contre son mollet, avant que son pied ne glisse sous sa jambe, pour le réchauffer.

Si elle avait semblé sortir légèrement de son sommeil, c'était seulement parce qu'il avait bougé, lui aussi, lorsqu'il avait enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux. Il avait inspiré, profondément, se laissant imprégner par ce qu'il sentait. Le parfum fruité de son shampoing. Le doux arôme de son savon. Et surtout _son_ odeur bien à elle, amplifiée comme toujours à cette heure de la journée, après un long moment passé à dormir sous les draps. Une odeur chaude, délicieusement enivrante.

Une odeur merveilleuse.

Elle avait marmonné quelques mots, remuant à nouveau, mais pas assez pour sortir du sommeil. Il avait été tenté de la réveiller. Cela aurait été tellement facile. Il n'aurait eu qu'à faire glisser les doigts qui étaient sur son ventre. Elle était tellement chatouilleuse que le frôlement aurait eu un effet immanquable.

Mais ses doigts n'avaient pas effleuré sa peau. Il était resté immobile. A écouter ses profondes respirations, à les sentir contre sa paume.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

Mon dieu.

« Dites moi où elle est. S'il vous plaît. »

S'il vous plaît.

_S'il vous plaît._

OoOoOoO

Chaud.

Elle avait chaud.

Et par dessus tout, elle avait mal.

Elle pouvait _sentir_ la douleur, alors que l'opacité de l'inconscience commençait à disparaître. Pourtant, elle aurait été incapable de dire _où_ exactement elle avait mal.

Pas encore.

Mais elle savait que la douleur était là. Errant en attendant son heure. Et dès que celle-ci arriverait, lorsque le brouillard aurait fini de s'estomper, elle l'assaillerait violemment, sans aucun ménagement.

Mais pour le moment, elle flottait. Une sensation terriblement désagréable. Elle redoutait autant l'obscurité que la lumière, à cet instant.

Il faisait tellement chaud autour d'elle. Elle le sentait.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, et la première douleur frappa, directement dans ses globes oculaires. Le message fut expédié dans son cerveau, réveillant ses nerfs, et elle commença à être de plus en plus consciente de ce qu'elle ressentait, à défaut de ce qui l'entourait.

Sa gorge était tellement serrée, tellement sèche. La sensation était presque insupportable.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et tenta d'avaler sa salive.

Mais elle était tellement déshydratée qu'elle n'avait pas de salive à avaler. Sa langue n'était qu'une masse lourde entre ses dents.

Et cette simple tentative de déglutition provoqua une nouvelle onde douloureuse, beaucoup plus puissante que la première.

Nouvel automatisme, elle essaya de respirer.

La douleur fût tellement aigue et violente qu'elle en aurait véritablement gémi, si ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas été atrophiées.

Des piqûres brûlantes lui transperçaient les poumons, la gorge, la bouche, s'étendaient même dans le reste de son corps, se répandant tel un poison.

La douleur affûtait son esprit, mais engourdissait ses membres. Son corps était tellement lourd.

Tellement lourd…

Et elle ne voyait rien. La lumière lui faisait trop mal, et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, le vent les irritaient. Pourquoi ?

_Du sable…_murmura une voix à son oreille.

Oui, du sable.

Elle devait garder les yeux fermés, alors. Se consacrer sur la respiration.

Oh, sa poitrine lui faisait_ tellement_ mal.

Quoi qu'elle tente, cela la tuait.

Les petites prises d'air courtes lui faisaient l'effet d'une lame chauffée à blanc enfoncée dans sa poitrine, encore et encore. Et le sable semblait s'insérer plus facilement dans sa gorge.

Les respirations lentes…Les respirations lentes n'étaient pas moins douloureuses. Elles lui donnaient simplement tout le temps qu'elle aurait pu vouloir pour _sentir_ la douleur s'étendre, suivant le chemin de l'air.

Elle ne pouvait même pas _penser_ clairement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment elle était arrivée ici, ou pourquoi. Mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance…

Elle devait s'isoler de cette douleur. Protéger son esprit.

Et elle savait comment faire ça. Elle le savait depuis de très nombreuses années…

Se déconnecter, oui…

Comme lorsqu'elle se roulait en boule au milieu de son lit, se cachant sous les couvertures, les bras autour de sa tête, couvrant ses oreilles ne façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus entendre les cris de ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle pensait à la plage.

Cette plage sur laquelle elle adorait courir, la tête en l'air, tournée vers le ciel, sachant parfaitement qu'elle risquait de trébucher et de tomber.

Mais lorsque l'on tombe, on peut toujours se relever.

Elle observait les cerfs-volants, tenus par d'autres gamins.

Et elle n'était pas jalouse de ces enfants, non.

Elle était jalouse des cerfs-volants.

Dans son esprit, elle était le cerf-volant, flottant dans les airs.

Et sa ficelle finissait toujours par se briser. Elle dansait alors librement avec le vent.

Mais être un cerf-volant ne suffisait plus.

Pas lorsqu'elle avait connu l'océan calme de ses yeux. La douceur de ses caresses. La tendresse de ses baisers…

Ce n'était pas grave.

Elle pouvait être un papillon.

Elle s'envolerait, s'enfuyant loin, très loin…

Et lorsqu'il tendrait les mains pour la récupérer, elle reviendrait s'y poser.

Nicher dans la chaleur de ses paumes.

OoOoOoO

_Froide. _

_Elle était froide._

_Mais…Il l'avait trouvé. Elle ne pouvait pas être froide._

_Elle ne pouvait simplement pas._

_Et pourtant elle l'était._

_Tellement pâle, sous la couche de poussière qui recouvrait sa peau, sa peau laiteuse…Et le vent, ce sal traître, remuait ses cheveux, faisant saigner en lui un espoir douloureux._

_L'espoir._

_L'espoir était ce qui l'avait maintenu éveillé et efficace._

_L'espoir était ce qui lui avait fait croire, __**vraiment croire**__, qu'il la trouverait à temps._

_L'espoir n'était qu'une illusion._

_Il avait complètement disparu à présent. Englouti par l'abîme qui se creusait à une vitesse folle dans son corps et dans son âme._

_Un seul mot ne cessait de s'échapper de ses lèvres, encore et encore. Il n'en avait même pas conscience._

_« Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non… »_

_Elle était tellement immobile, à l'exception du léger mouvement de ses cheveux._

_Agenouillé près de son corps recroquevillé, ses doigts effleuraient son visage. Et il était terrifié par le manque de chaleur sous sa peau. Il suivit le contour de ses lèvres craquelées et abîmées._

_Et il avait tellement mal. __**Oh, tellement mal !**_

_Des gouttes humides commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues sans couleurs. La brise joua à nouveau son rôle, les faisant glisser doucement sur sa peau, traçant des traînées sombres à travers l'épaisseur de poussière. _

_Cela aurait été tellement facile pour lui de tromper son esprit et de s'engouffrer dans cette faille. _

_Il arrivait presque à croire que ces larmes étaient à elle, et pas à lui._

_Presque._

_Une seconde plus tard, il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Son corps était tellement lourd, et pourtant si léger._

_Il la serra désespérément contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux._

_Il voulait inhaler son odeur une fois encore. Une dernière fois._

_S'il vous plaît, juste une dernière fois._

_**S'il vous plaît.**_

_Mais tout avait disparu en même temps qu'elle._

_Il ne restait plus que poussière et chagrin._

_Trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard._

_Trop tard pour la sauver._

_Les frissons qui parcouraient son corps s'accentuèrent, se transformant en secousses. Il commença à trembler violemment, alors qu'il la berçait contre lui._

_Trop tard._

_« Je suis désolé… » sanglota t-il dans son cou. « Je suis désolé…Je suis désolé…Je suis désolé…Je suis désolé… »_

_Plus jamais il n'entendrait sa voix. Plus jamais il ne verrait ses yeux. Plus jamais il ne l'entendrait rire._

_Plus jamais il ne verrait son sourire._

_Parce qu'elle…_

Respirait.

Elle respirait.

« Gil, elle respire ! »

Le cri de Catherine le tira immédiatement hors de l'horrible vision qui s'était crée dans son esprit, échappant au brouillard sombre dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux. On lui avait interdit d'approcher l'épave de la voiture, alors que les ambulanciers essayaient de dégager le corps de Sara de sous celle-ci.

Sara étant libérée de sa prison de ruine.

_Respirant. Blessée. Vivante._

Des gens criant des mots, certains étaient bons, d'autres l'étaient moins.

Tout était tellement flou après ça.

Sara étant placée sur un brancard, Sara étant placée à l'intérieur de l'ambulance, lui grimpant à ses côtés, les ambulanciers apposant un masque sur son visage, les ambulanciers criant de nouveaux mots -registre médical cette fois- les ambulanciers enfonçant des aiguilles dans sa peau.

La seule chose dont il se souvenait vraiment concernant ce moment, c'était de la réponse qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait demandé si elle allait s'en sortir.

« Elle va s'en tirer. »

Elle allait vivre.

Peu importait pourquoi, quand ou comment.

Elle allait vivre.

Parler, rire, sourire.

Des heures et des heures pouvaient bien avoir passé entre cet instant et celui où elle le regarda à nouveau. Les heures pouvaient être des jours, les jours pouvaient être une semaine. Qu'importe ?

Car elle lui sourit, faiblement.

Et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix fût rocailleuse. Mais elle avait la texture du miel à ses oreilles.

« Tu m'a tendu la main… » murmura t-elle.

Peu importait le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas totalement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Ou qu'il la comprenne trop bien, d'une certaine façon.

Parce qu'il pouvait sourire à nouveau. Même si ce sourire était légèrement tremblotant et que ses yeux étaient un peu trop humides.

Il pouvait véritablement tendre la main, à cet instant.

Prendre la sienne entre ses doigts, et sentir sa _chaleur_. L'amener à sa bouche. Embrasser sa peau douce et _chaude_.

Respirer son odeur.

« Je te tendrais toujours la main, Sara. »


End file.
